


Florida kilos

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Romantic Angst, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: "Пистолеты, лето,Горячая штучка, вишневая кола с лаймомЯ не боюсь тюрьмыЛишь бы ты был рядом"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 2





	Florida kilos

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Lana del Rey- Florida kilos

Солнце печёт как в аду и их маленькая квартирка на девятом этаже раскалённа до предела.

Как и они сами.

Донхёк облизывает сухие губы и подползает ближе к сидящему на краю кровати Марку. Тот курит, у него какие-то заботы в голове и рыжий считает, что это ужасно и нужно срочно что-то сделать.

— Малыш… — шепчет он, проводя руками по оголённой спине, по замысловатым татуировках, значение которых он не знает, но очень хотел бы.

Только ты знаешь их скрытый смысл

Марк выдыхает очередное облако дыма и, потушив сигарету, поворачивается к Донхёку. У него золотая кожа, вся в укусах и следах, улыбка эйфорийная, как будто он пьянеет даже от воздуха. У него нет забот, есть только Марк, любовь и наслаждение.

— Детка, тебе пора домой, — Донхёк обиделся, если бы мог. Но он лишь целует на прощание, горячо, глубоко и медленно, почти лениво, а потом поднимается и ищет свою одежду.

Я обожаю секреты, обожаю встречаться тайком

Донхёк обожает секреты, поэтому он ничего не знает о Марке, кроме имени и пистолете, что лежит у них на прикроватной тумбе.

Донхёк обожает секреты, поэтому когда Марк появляется на пороге их квартиры весь в чужой крови, он лишь пьяно смеётся и ведёт Ли в душ.

Донхёк — это вишневая кола с лаймом, золотые кольца в ушах и бесконечные поцелуи.  
Марку это нравится, его ведёт, он не может оторваться от такого яркого Донхека.

Пистолеты, лето,  
Горячая штучка, вишневая кола с лаймом  
Я не боюсь тюрьмы  
Лишь бы ты был рядом

Это их маленький мир, тайна, что связывает их. Между ними тысячи ночей и рассветов, миллионы поцелуев и долларов. Между ними ни единого сантиметра расстояния и особые отношения, понятные только им.

— Донхёк? — Марк нарушает тишину, и рыжеволосый поднимает голову с его плеча.

— Да?

— Ты… Никогда не хотел узнать обо мне больше? — Хёк смотрит в потолок и пару секунд молчит, а потом неуверенно говорит:  
— Конечно хотел… Особенно в самом начале: мне хотелось знать о тебе всё… Но… Потом я понял, что возможно лучше мне ничего не знать… Лучше для всех. И я решил, что если мне с тобой хорошо, то почему я должен знать что-то ещё, кроме имени. Меня все устраивает. Да и… Если честно, мне страшно узнать о тебе что-то такое, что может заставить меня отвернуться от тебя. Я не хочу расставаться с тобой, Марк.

Они долго целуются, пытаясь быть откровенными, показать истинные чувства, страхи и тревоги.

Между ними много лжи и много правды.  
Между ними особые отношения, поэтому когда Марк пропадает навсегда Донхёк не плачет и не грустит.

Он просто сидит на их кровати, в их квартире и пьёт вишневую колу.  
Он просто вспоминает их ночи, их поцелуи и объятия.  
Их любовь.

Солнце садится, медленно потухает.

Как и он сам.


End file.
